As aboard working machine, for example, a solder printing machine, an electronic component mounting machine, and a board inspection machine are known. The solder printing machine is a device for printing solder on a circuit board, the electronic component mounting machine is a device for mounting an electronic component on the circuit board, and the board inspection machine is a device for optically inspecting the circuit board. In general, the solder printing machine, the electronic component mounting machine, and the board inspection machine are disposed in series, and configure an electronic component mounting line for mounting the electronic component on the circuit board.
In the board working machine, electronic data which is prepared in advance is used, and based on the electronic data, an operation of the machine is controlled. For example, in the electronic component mounting machine, a production program and part data are used. The production program is electronic data which describes both mounting positions of a plurality of electronic components to be mounted on the circuit board and a mounting order thereof. The part data is electronic data which is prepared for each type of electronic component, and describes operation conditions which correspond to the electronic component. An example of the data used by the board working machine is described in PTL 1.